zeroescapefandomcom-20200222-history
Kagechika Musashidou
|gender = Male |age = Unknown |hair = White |eye = Unknown |relative = Unknown |occupation = Majority stockholder of Cradle Pharmaceutical |status = Deceased |appearances = Zero Escape: Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors |voice = N/A }} Kagechika Musashidou, also known as Cap by the other players of the Second Nonary Game, was one of the four executives responsible for creating the First Nonary Game. He was the majority stockholder of Cradle Pharmaceutical, thus providing the funds necessary to create and facilitate the Nonary Project. He was thought to be Zero when his corpse was discovered by Ace, Junpei, and Clover in the Captain's Quarters. Background Nine years before the Second Nonary Game, Musashidou was involved with the creation of the First Nonary Game. He was the one who had the money needed to fund the project. ''Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors'' During the Second Nonary Game, he too was abducted by the Kurashikis with the white gas. He was abducted as a form of revenge, and was placed in the Captain's Quarters on the ship, wearing the captain's clothes. Akane and Aoi drugged him as well to prevent him from fighting back. When Gentarou Hongou chose Door [1] mainly with the intent to go the Captain's Quarters (Due to Zero's note saying that a witness was in the captain's quarters from the First Nonary Game), he was paired with Junpei and Clover. During their investigation of the chart room, Hongou had stole the pocket watch required to solve the puzzle from Junpei and had found the drugged Musashidou (The witness Zero mentioned in his note to Ace). Wanting to get rid of the man who knew of his past, Hongou killed the weakened Musashidou with an axe. He then placed the pocket watch back into Junpei's pocket, while having him under the impression that he knew how Junpei rigged his polling system. However, when Ace goes through Door 6, Musashidou is never mentioned. It is possible Clover panicked when she saw his bracelet and killed him with the axe. At first, Musashidou was suspected to be Zero, since he has the (0) watch by his corpse, although Junpei thought he wasn't Zero, because he was wearing a bracelet that the other nine players were wearing and that it looked too straightforward for him to be Zero. He was proved not to be Zero when Junpei tested the (0) bracelet with Clover, Seven and Snake and showed that it registered as (6)-- consistent with the letter O (15th letter of the alphabet, transdecimal value 24, digital root 6) rather than the numeral 0. Musashidou and the other Cradle Pharmaceutical executives were mentioned by Snake and Junpei in the library when they talk about the First Nonary Game. His identity was finally revealed to be Kagechika Musashidou when they found a photograph of the Cradle Pharmaceutical executives in the study. In the incinerator, Junpei had revealed to the other players how Ace had killed Teruaki Kubota, Nagisa Nijisaki and Musashidou. Trivia *The first syllable of Musashidou's surname can be interpreted in Japanese as either "nothingness" (0) or "six". *Since Free the Soul provided the funding for the First Nonary Game, it can be theorized that Musashidou is a member of Free the Soul. Gallery Capnonarykids.png|Concept art. Craddle executives 2.png|Musashidou with Cradle's CEOs. Category:Characters Category:Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors characters Category:Male characters Category:Japanese characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Free the Soul member Category:Cradle Pharmaceutical member